Point of Light
Point of Light is the final episode of series 24 and first aired on 5th June 2008. Plot synopsis Private investigator Andrew MacHendry's body is found at the bottom of a quarry, while his two-year-old son is left in an abandoned car above. Suicide is soon ruled out, and Burke and the team try to find a motive for murder, but soon begin to find too many for comfort with so many suspects. However, they are led to one of MacHendry's cases that involved a missing girl, whose father he had contacted shortly before he was murdered, and wonder if the case is key to finding the perpetrator. Full plot synopsis A man’s body is discovered lying beneath a cliff. Above, a young boy cries in an abandoned car. In the moments that follow, few answers become clear. The body is that of private investigator Andrew MacHendry. The child in the car is his son. And it doesn’t take long for forensics to reveal that the puncture wounds on the body are not consistent with suicide. MacHendry’s distraught girlfriend Joanne reveals that he’d been intensely involved in a disappearance case – that of Stella Sternwood. When the team arrives at the Sternwood mansion they discover that shortly before the time of his death, MacHendry had left a phone message confirming that he’d found the missing Stella. As clues emerge, a list of suspects begins to unfold. Was it MacHendry’s girlfriend Joanna, whose alibis unravel again and again? Was it Stella herself, whose habit of running away could make her desperate not to be discovered? Or, was it Eddie, the Stenhouse stable boy, who showed himself to be drawn to the lovely Stella, the Stenhouse life of luxury and the wrong side of the law. And why can’t Stella’s brother-in-law, Martin Lang offer an adequate alibi? The team sets out to trace MacHendry’s tracks, convinced that discovering what he already knew will lead them to a motive and an opportunity for the killer. MacHendry’s phone records and calls to a clinic lead Fraser to discover that Stella was pregnant. She had been booked for a termination on the day of her disappearance but didn’t turn up. But who is the father? Meanwhile Joanne is rushed to hospital fighting an overdose. A mysterious bouquet of flowers signed ‘P’ point to the Sternwoods’ family doctor, Paul Grove. Was her relationship with MacHendry on shaky ground? Burke discovers that the mud found on MacHendry’s boots and the boot of his car show that the location of death was not the cliff site. Fraser’s investigation leads him to a colliery. Back at the Sternwood house a scuffle in the barn between Eddie and Martin reveals that Stella was carrying her brother-in-law’s child, and that MacHendry had also known this. He was on his way to question Lang after Eddie had revealed it to him. Fraser’s exploration of the colliery finds him in a Stenhouse property and when he calls MacHendry’s mobile he discovers Stella’s body next to it. With similar wounds to MacHendry’s, the case turns into a double murder investigation. But which suspect wanted them both dead? Cast Matt Burke - Alex Norton Jackie Reid - Blythe Duff Robbie Ross - John Michie Stuart Fraser - Colin McCreadie Category:Series 24 episodes